


There WIll Be Soft Frames

by yggyeomie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggyeomie/pseuds/yggyeomie
Summary: Old work I found in the good ol' docs.





	There WIll Be Soft Frames

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ April 26th, 2018  
  
_"Coco!"_  
_Soft little pants and footsteps could be heard in front of him. Seeing the moment play out, Mark grabbed his phone for a video. Whether or not he posted it to social media would be questioned later. “Youngjae.” Mark called out, his voice hinting at a playful tone. The moment a pair of eyes met his through the screen, a smile broke out on both of their faces._  
  
...Watching the video playback caused Mark to let out a small chuckle. He watched Youngjae on the screen, trying to cover his face from the camera. He didn’t have any makeup on and was embarrassed. Mark kept watching, time passing ever so smoothly. Soft sound waves rode along the air, mixing in with a hum. You wouldn’t imagine the sleeping boy to wake up to a video of himself, he was out.  
  
_"Mark, put the camera away—“ His words dragged on, mimicking a small child. Alas, the request was declined. ”You always look the cutest with Coco, so I’m recording it instead of taking a photo.” Mark would take tons of photos, clogging up more memory for his phone. He had to finally place a password on it, due to BamBam trying to go through his photos on multiple occasions. Coco licked at Youngjae’s hand, receiving the pets oh so desired. Like a motor running on love, the short little stub of a tail wagged back and forth with an incredible speed. ”I’m thankful to have you help take care of Coco with me, even through the fights.” They both would recall to the argument with who Coco’s mom and dad were and how they take care of the baby._  
  
Just before Mark spoke up again, the video had ended. Youngjae was frozen while holding Coco and making a duck face at the puppy. Spending time with the two changed from monthly to almost daily, schedules affecting each other a bit at times. A small screech of springs and a satisfying click were heard before Youngjae mumbled something inaudible. He felt the warm of a hand slowly rubbing his bicep and shoulder. Assuring his presence, the younger had reached for his hand and wrapped it around him. Mark smiled, only feeling slightly bad for waking Youngjae up for only a moment. Peering over he noticed that while his sunshine slept, he was greeted with the smile of a million sun rays.  
  
•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•┈┄┄┅┉┉╯


End file.
